Forum:Síłe
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Vyqir! Cá'i ságo síłe Bureniù. Í càllùmì å nàtsionálki pó internàtsionálki úlaqë. Vyqir! Ca'í ságo siłe Bureniù. Í frnócàllume natsionálki ÿ internatsionálki ulake. To be translated to Sāracdijålekt and Tåpasdijålekt. Voina möt AMWM pá Kòb Càllùdìm å Èrxi Łówa, p'à görùdìm idéa å njüki łátosku Kòb så AMWM và'ùprÿñef pá nërwef ràdiàtsiuscu. Skáł görñìme sà? --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:10, May 10, 2015 (UTC) *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:10, May 10, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 11:13, May 10, 2015 (UTC) *Kob:... *Míbinârù:... *Timemaster: :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:22, May 10, 2015 (UTC) *Bartý: Bart K (talk) 12:28, May 10, 2015 (UTC) *Horton: ... NEUTER. 15:55, May 10, 2015 (UTC) *Sārac: ... *Mèłan-åkr-y: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:04, May 10, 2015 (UTC) *Qrÿf: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:04, May 10, 2015 (UTC) N, nå, nå. Timemaster nejìlit :( --OuWTB 12:23, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ;CÁ'I ÀKSEPTÉRÙSTÌ. Woina, woina, woina! Bombarderumi nú Kobų weliką! Bart K (talk) 14:15, May 10, 2015 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 14:17, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Gùto! Cá'i diñaz bombardérùmì Kòb! --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:26, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :Guto, bombarderumi dyrðe łátoskik neságo normalą! Bart K (talk) 14:34, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Bombarderuk wotoskike sku nese 'normal' se fascist. :'( --Semyon 18:05, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Dǭras callą mi fascist. Neságo trūþþ! Bart K (talk) 10:33, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Me klihnast ke se intijek Kobi nerhut. --Semyon 12:05, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Nełátoskìstat Bartåkrykum Bartåkry nú ságo łátoskù Ankélot'apcù. Görñìtme sû nełátoskì? --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:05, May 10, 2015 (UTC) *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:05, May 10, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: :o --OuWTB 15:06, May 10, 2015 (UTC) *Kob:... *Míbinârù:... *Timemaster: ... *Bartý: Bart K (talk) 15:18, May 10, 2015 (UTC) *Horton: 15:55, May 10, 2015 (UTC) *Sārac: ... *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... ;CÁ'I ÀKSEPTÉRÙSTÌ. Bartý mųstų łátoski Bartyjǫ! Bart K (talk) 15:18, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :You asking for an own łátoskì now? :o --OuWTB 15:25, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Å :o Bart K (talk) 15:30, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::We should hold a vote on that though :o --OuWTB 15:34, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Łátoskì Bartåkry Skáł görñìme Bartåkry sû łátoskì? --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:48, May 10, 2015 (UTC) *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:49, May 10, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 15:50, May 10, 2015 (UTC) *Kob:... *Míbinârù:... *Timemaster: —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:22, May 17, 2015 (UTC) *Bartý: Bart K (talk) 15:29, May 11, 2015 (UTC) *Horton: *Sārac: ... *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Łátoskì Särac Nú Säractâle ságoq lénnardiski tâle łátoskù Kòb, så daññìme novnàmi "Łátoskì Särac"? --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:22, May 17, 2015 (UTC) *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:23, May 17, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 13:36, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Kauf nekànit nítłja ságo Ugüb pá Särac. *Míbinârù:... *Timemaster: —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:22, May 17, 2015 (UTC) *Bartý: Bart K (talk) 10:33, May 22, 2015 (UTC) *Horton: ... *Sārac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Glömmadi Uxaščå (é neglömmadi?). Stùkbar Ekkåmä, kàndidat-gräb Säracù, likit dä Säracum fátxe "Ugüb" ču tykit a fátxù "Särac" nema sensù. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) "Ugüb" pá "Särac"? :o --OuWTB 09:12, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Organizátime pitipànu å fátxe k'an gräbapitipàna łùti? --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Càllùt misłu Säracdijålektù pó Ñýstibureniaxù? :P Nàmipèñki, týkùm å mañì pitipàna łátoskù. Si lìkit càllùsti "Ugüb", ságo gùto, si lìkit càllùsti "Särac", ók ságo gùto jàxum :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:36, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Ñýstibureniski invàderidit Särac isträz pá nu jå čàllu misłu substrátu pá Ñýstibureniaxù. Ändå, vèntime gräbapitipànu. :P ...mañì? Nema ditù t'a dituqarù. :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :Ságo måstetìva úrdù "ma" :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:35, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Á, så ventime. Temporàrifátxe sagñi "Särac" ändå. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Ås mákit sens. Tykum a måsme venta mëñi fátxù. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Łátoskì Kob Moez pyrbizekem refaka Kob. Defaka radiatiusku et detou lus toused. *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:50, May 17, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 09:12, May 19, 2015 (UTC) *Míbinârù:... *Timemaster: —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:27, May 17, 2015 (UTC) *Bartý: ... *Horton: 13:54, May 17, 2015 (UTC) *Sārac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Bombarderu Uxykascar Uxykascar sago takaviki. *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:50, May 17, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 09:12, May 19, 2015 (UTC) *Míbinârù:... *Timemaster: —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:30, May 17, 2015 (UTC) *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Sārac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) *Mèłan-åkr-y: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:50, May 17, 2015 (UTC) *Qrÿf: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:50, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Njükafàktórija Tykum a måsme skàpa njükafàktóriju ÿkù na ôsti Säracù. Ságo vèlkari, nemåsme depopuláti ÿqë ók da neságo Vrëmiqàpła. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) * Uxykascar: ... * Ankélot'apca: ... * Míbinârù:... * Timemaster: * Bartý: ... * Horton: ... * Sārac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) * Mèłan-åkr-y: ... * Qrÿf: ...